Kankuro Gets Chickenpocks
by SweBJ
Summary: Inga kommentarer. Jag fick inspiration av en engelsk fanfic med samma titel i stort sett...


Kankuro gets Chicken pox!!!

Kankuro suckade djupt. Han satt inne i Gaaras rum (han delade rum med honom efter att Naruto hade förstört hans egna som fortfarande inte var färdigbyggt, Naruto hade fått så mycket spö efter det) och hade tråkigt. Det fanns absolut ingenting som han kunde göra. Gaara som satt och läste (eller försökte läsa) blängde på honom. "Men kan du sluta sucka, jag kan inte koncentrera mig…"

Kankuro struntade i Gaaras kommentar. Efter att han hade slutat vara en psykopatisk mördarmaskin brydde sig inte Kankuro om när Gaara började hota folk om olika saker även om vissa av dom oftast blev uppfyllda.

Han kände sig inget vidare. Han var trött fast han hade sovit till kl 11. Det slutade med att han lade sig på sängen och somnade. Gaara såg upp från boken efter en halvtimme och upptäckte att Kankuro sov. "Något är inte som det ska…" muttrade han och reste sig upp för att leta upp Temari.

Kankuro vaknade sedan av att Temari ruskade honom försiktigt. "Kankuro? Hur är det med dig?" Frågade hon. Gaara stod en bit ifrån och såg intresserat på honom av någon konstig anledning. Han satte sig upp och blängde på Gaara. "Vad blänger du om?" Frågade Kankuro irriterat. (Han är inte direkt en solstråle om man väcker honom för tidigt på mornarna, det visste nästan alla i Konoha och i Sand utom klantskallen Naruto.) Han kände att huvudet värkte som att Temari hade slagit honom men han kunde inte minnas att hon gjort det. Inte idag i alla fall. "Du ser inget vidare ut," sa Temari. "Hur mår du egentligen? Det ser ut som att du ska svimma vilken minut som helst.

"Det är väl ok, fast jag har lite huvudvärk…" sa han med en viss tvekan. Temari såg oroligt på honom. "Har du haft dom där prickarna sen tidigare?" Frågade hon.

Kankuro såg förvirrat på sin äldre syster. "Vilka prickar?" Frågade han förvirrat. Innan Temari hann svara såg han med ens att han hade några röda utslag på magen. "Vafan? Dom var inte där för en timme sen!" Utbrast han och försökte gnugga bort dom i hopp om att Gaara bara hade målat dit dom men nej, dom satt kvar, lika röda och oförändrade som förut.

"Jo," sa Gaara som hade stått och tittat på en stund. "Dom fanns där redan då men dom var inte lika tydliga…" Han gick fram till Kankuro och tog tag i hans vänstra arm. "Kolla, du håller på att få några här också…" Kankuro tittade som förhäxad på sin arm. Gaara hade rätt, dom syntes inte lika bra men nog fanns dom där… Han blev likblek.

"Vad… är det för något?" Kankuro började få panik. Temari såg det och försökte lugna ner honom. "Det är nog bara vattkoppor, var glad att det inte är smittkoppor, det är mycket värre att ha det…" sa hon. Men Kankuro kunde inte se något positivt i det. Han var på väg att bli riktigt förbannad.

"VADÅ BARA VATTKOPPOR?! JAG HAR JU REDAN HAFT DET EN GÅNG, RÄCKER INTE DET? MEN NEJ DÅ!! LÅT KANKURO FÅ HA DET EN GÅNG TILL, DET ÄR JU SÅÅÅ HIMLA ROLIGT!!" Skrek han och drog ilsket täcket över sig. Gaara och Temari stirrade på honom. Temari skulle säga något till honom men Gaara höll för munnen på henne och drog ut henne från rummet med sanden. "Låt honom vara ifred…"

En timme senare…

Temari knackade försiktigt på dörren. "Kankuro? Hur mår du nu?" Frågade hon och klev in i rummet. Han gömde sig fortfarande under täcket och vägrade visa sig. Temari skakade på huvudet. "Kom igen, jag måste bara få veta om du har feber," sa hon irriterat. "Dröm vidare," muttrade han under täcket. "Dessutom… Är du inte rädd för att bli smittad?" Frågade Kankuro.

"Nej, jag har redan haft det en gång, jag borde vara immun nu," sa hon glatt och ryckte av honom täcket innan han hann hindra henne. Först sa hon ingenting. Hon bara stirrade på sin yngre bror. Sedan såg (och hörde) man hur hon började asgarva. Gaara som befann sig på bottenvåningen undrade om Temari till slut hade blivit galen och gick upp för trappan med ett rep i ena handen för att binda fast henne utifall om hon inte ville samarbeta med honom. Gaara kom in genom dörröppningen och fick se att Temari skrattade så mycket att hon började gråta. Han höjde ett ickeexisterande ögonbryn åt henne och såg iskall ut ända tills han såg vad hon skrattade åt.

En halvtimme senare skrattade både Temari och Gaara fortfarande. Anledningen till att dom flippade ut sådär var att utslagen hade spridit sig så att han såg så rolig ut. Kankuro tyckte inte att det var ett dugg kul så medan dom skrattade försökte han måla över utslagen vilket gick ganska bra, nu såg det bättre ut (enligt honom.) Han blängde på sina syskon. "Lägg av nu, det är inte ett dugg kul." sa han. Men ingen av dom lyssnade på honom. Plötsligt fick han en ide. Han gick ut i köket och tog fram en hink som han fyllde med iskallt vatten. Sedan skickade han ut några chakrastrålar från vänstra handen som tog tag i hinken och förde den upp till Temari och Gaara. Några sekunder senare hörde man ett "splash" från rummet och Temari och Gaara kom ut dyblöta.

"Haha, jättekul…" muttrade Temari och blängde på Kankuro som såg väldigt nöjd ut. "Det var så lite sa han och såg full i fan ut. "Jag tyckte att ni behövde kyla ner er efter att ha skrattat så mycket,"

"Men," sa Gaara som hade smitit in i köket och kommit tillbaka med hinken igen. "Jag tycker att du också behöver kylas ner en aning, du har ju feber," sa Gaara och hällde iskallt vatten över Kankuro. Men Kankuro hade varit beredd på det, han tog snabbt tag i Temari och använde henne som en sköld så hon blev ännu blötare. "Kankuro!" Skrek hon ilsket åt honom men han bara skrattade. Det var sista gången som han skrattade.

Nästa morgon… (Kuckeliku)

När Gaara gick ner för trappan kunde han höra något konstigt ljud som kom från köket. När han kom in dit önskade han att han inte hade satt sin fot därinne. "Hej Gaara," sa Kankuro med en svag röst. Gaara stirrade på Kankuro. "Vad sysslar du med?" Frågade Gaara som var likblek i ansiktet.

"Vadå? Det kliar ju som fan, vad ska jag göra? Jag måste ju klia mig!" sa han.

"Jaja men måste du göra det med ett RIVJÄRN!? Du kan ju dö av blodförlust!!!" Skrek Gaara. Kankuro såg ner på såren som fortfarande blödde ganska mycket vilka hade uppstått tack vare rivjärnet. Utslagen var inte röda längre. Dom hade blivit blåa blåsor som kliade jättemycket. "Så mycket blöder jag inte," protesterade han bara för att bli avbruten av Gaara som tyst pekade ner på golvet där det hade blivit en rätt stor blodpöl. Kankuro fick en svettdroppe över huvudet. "Hoppsan…"

"Det kan man lugnt säga…" Muttrade Gaara och tog fram första hjälpen. "Hur i helvete kan du fortfarande vara vid medvetande fast du har förlorat mycket blod?" Gaara var aningen chockad. När Temari kom ner till köket möttes hon av en hemsk syn. Det var blod överallt på golvet. "NEJJJ!!!! Gaara har tagit livet av sig!!" Skrek hon och föll ihop på golvet.

"Eh, Temari? Vad sysslar du med?" Frågade plötsligt Kankuro bakom henne. Gaara hade lyckats linda in dom värsta såren med tryckförband (fast det behövdes egentligen inte) och han hade gömt alla vassa föremål. Temari tittade upp från golvet. "ÅH Gaara!! Du lever ändå!!"

Kankuro och Gaara: Svettdroppe.

"Tror du verkligen att jag skulle ta livet av mig? Jag ville det förut men inte nu längre… Puckosyrra…" muttrade Gaara och gick ut från köket. Temari stod kvar en stund och stirrade efter sin yngsta bror innan hon slutligen vände sig till Kankuro. "GÅ OCH LÄGG DIG OM DU ÄR SJUK! OCH SKRÄM MIG INTE SÅDÄR!" Skrek hon plötsligt till, samtidigt som hon drog fram en trasa för att torka upp allt blod. Kankuro smet snabbt upp på sitt rum. Han hade ingen lust att bli dödad av sin galna syster idag.

"Hur kan det komma sig att det alltid är mellanbarnet som får all skit?" muttrade han för sig själv.

När Temari som bäst höll på att torka golvet kom Shikamaru in i köket och fick se allt blod och Temari som befann sig mitt i alltihopa. Han stod knäpptyst en stund förfärad och chockad.

"OMFG, Mendoksee, bäst jag drar om jag vill överleva…" sa han med en skrämd röst och försökte smyga sig ut från köket men det slutade med att han halkade på det hala golvet och slog i ansiktet i golvet.

"Nani?" Temari vände sig om och fick syn på sin pojkvän. När Shikamaru reste sig upp fick han se att hon var full med blod på sina kläder. Han backade långsamt undan från henne och sa: "Ånej, låt mig vara, skona mig!!" skrek han och sprang ut ur huset. (Otroligt, han sprang!!) Till hans stora förskräckelse började Temari springa efter honom. "NEJ!! DU HAR MISSFÖRSTÅTT ALLT! DET ÄR INTE SOM DU TROR!!!" Skrek hon. Shikamaru svarade inte på det utan sprang vidare. Temari stannade direkt efter och suckade. Kankuro var bara så död när han blev frisk igen. Det värsta var att man hade vattkoppor i mer än 2 veckor så hon skulle få vänta ett bra tag…

Det var de längsta 2 veckorna som Kankuro hade varit med om. Han hade ganska hög feber i några dagar men sen försvann den och han kände sig så pass bra att han kunde vara med och göra några enkla uppdrag. Det lustiga (och ironiska) var att alla fiender som dom slogs mot blev smittade direkt vilket var en fördel för sandsyskonen. Samma dag som dom skulle komma tillbaka till Konoha upptäckte Temari att Kankuros utslag började försvinna. Det var inga kliande blåsor längre, dom syntes knappt nu.

"Äntligen, vet ni hur jobbigt det är att ha idiotiska blåsor över hela och då menar jag HELA kroppen?!" utbrast Kankuro. Temari skakade på huvudet. "Vi vill inte veta…" sa hon.

"Jag är rädd att jag kommer få veta det," sa Gaara plötsligt. Han drog upp sin svarts T-shirt. På hans mage kunde man se små röda prickar. "Ånej, inte du också! Förlåt Gaara!"

"Det är inte ditt fel," sa Gaara." Kankuro såg förvirrat på sin psykopatiska lillebror. "vad menar du?"

Gaara sa inget utan pekade bara på Naruto som kom springande mot dom. Han var praktiskt taget täckt i röda prickar. "Där har vi smittbäraren…" sa alla tre samtidigt.

The End


End file.
